Come Back
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: Ocultos en algún lugar secreto de Wakanda, Steve y Bucky se recuperan de lo sucedido durante la Civil War y pueden, por fin, tener el reencuentro que se merecen. La habitación de Bucky es la contigua a la de Steve, y es allí donde una noche de insomnio le dirigen sus pies.
_**COME BACK**_

 **Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.**

 **Nota de la autora: escena perdida de** _ **Civil War**_ **que aún son demasiado cobardes como para incluir (a pesar de estar meses sugiriendo el tema, solo para darnos un "zas, en toda la boca" en el momento final).**

 **Dedicada a mis queridas P, A y Annabi, mi Capitana América, mi Ojo de Halcón y mi Loki respectivamente, y a mi hermana pequeña. Por nuestras eternas conversaciones frikis y futuras sesiones de cosplay.**

 **Recomiendo leer escuchando:** _ **Come Back**_ **de Pearl Jam**

No puede dormir. Después de tres horas girando y girando cual peonza en la cama, Steve comprende que no puede dormir. Se siente agotado de todas las formas posibles, pero aun así no es capaz de conciliar el sueño. Un pensamiento más fuerte que su cansancio se lo impide. No quiere mirar la hora porque sabe que será peor. Reprimiendo un gruñido de frustración, se desarropa de una patada y se sienta, se frota la cara con las manos y finalmente su mirada se posa en la puerta de su habitación. No piensa, realmente no piensa en nada, son sus propios pies los que le traicionan y le dirigen hasta allí.

Están en un recinto secreto en algún lugar oculto de Wakanda. El rey T'Challa, tras haber puesto al coronel Zemo en manos de Everett Ross, les había ofrecido a él y a Bucky un lugar donde esconderse y recuperarse de todo lo sucedido. La habitación de Bucky es la contigua a la suya, y es allí donde le dirigen sus pies.

Steve abre la puerta con cuidado, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Su vista se fija en el bulto sobre la cama. Bucky está tumbado sobre las sábanas, hecho un ovillo, de cara a la pared, abrazando la mochila llena de sus cuadernos con recuerdos, que lograron recuperar tras ayudar a escapar a sus amigos Vengadores, como un náufrago se abrazaría a un salvavidas. No se gira hacia la puerta recién abierta, no se mueve, pero Steve sabe que no duerme. No le ve la cara pero sabe que no duerme. Simplemente lo sabe. De nuevo sus pies actúan por él, le dirigen hasta el borde de la cama, hasta que finalmente se tumba sobre ella. Bucky sigue sin moverse.

Esta es la primera vez que están juntos en mucho tiempo. Hasta ese momento no han tenido un verdadero momento a solas. Se han reencontrado, sí, pero no han podido hablar de ello, de lo que ha supuesto todo lo vivido para ellos, de haberse encontrado después de tanto tiempo, de decirse todo lo que se tenían que decir. No han podido disfrutar del reencuentro que se merecen. Hasta ese momento siempre había alguien más con ellos, alguien de quien escapar, alguien contra quien luchar. Los acuerdos de Sokovia, la persecución del gobierno, la guerra civil entre los Vengadores, entre amigos, descubrir finalmente el complot de Zemo, la batalla contra Tony, huir de nuevo y ocultarse del gobierno que pretende encarcelarles… Durante el viaje en avión hacia Siberia pudieron hablar un poco, pero la inminente batalla contra Zemo les obligó a mantener la concentración en otros asuntos. Y durante el viaje a Wakanda estaban sencillamente agotados y necesitados urgentemente de atención médica. Durmieron abrazados casi hasta el mismo momento de llegar a las instalaciones secretas de su nuevo e inesperado aliado, Black Panther. Realmente no habían tenido tiempo para ni hablar ni para nada hasta ese momento.

Tras unos interminables minutos, Steve mueve su brazo y acaba con el espacio que los separa, apoyando la mano en el costado de Bucky. Solo entonces logra obtener una respuesta de la otra persona, un ligero movimiento ante lo inesperado del contacto. Solo entonces el silencio se rompe. A los sollozos de Bucky pronto se unen los de Steve. Este se mueve hasta que finalmente estrecha al otro hombre entre sus brazos. Despacio, no hay prisa. No dicen nada, solo lloran juntos, se permiten llorar por todo lo que ha pasado. Steve quiere decirle tantas cosas, que está ahí, que se han encontrado, que nunca lo volverá a perder, que no permitirá que le ocurra nada malo y que luchará con quien haga falta para evitar que lo aparten una vez más de su lado, que sí merece la pena, él y todo lo que ha hecho (todo a lo que ha renunciado) y que volvería a hacer las veces que hicieran falta, por él, solo por él, que está ahí, que lo siente, que lamenta muchísimo no haberle salvado cuando se cayó del tren. Pero las palabras no salen, solo las lágrimas.

Bucky deja caer la mochila al suelo, se gira y quedan cara a cara. Sus ojos se encuentran. Y Steve lo ve. A través de unas lágrimas que ya no sabe si son suyas o del otro, en esos ojos azules que conoce mejor que los suyos propios lo ve. Ve a su Bucky. Es cierto que ya no es el mismo de antes, ha visto tanto horror, pero Steve tampoco es el mismo que era en 1940. Bucky lo mira también y lo encuentra, en sus ojos encuentra a su Stevie. Durante años intentaron arrebatarle su identidad, sus recuerdos, su persona, pero nunca jamás lograron borrar el recuerdo de Steve. Bucky puede no recordar su nombre, pero puede recordar a su Stevie. Siguen abrazados, siguen llorando, más fuerte. No saben ni les importa cuánto tiempo están así hasta que finalmente se calman un poco y se hace nuevamente el silencio. Steve le enjuga las lágrimas con cariño, Bucky se dispone a hacer lo mismo y es entonces cuando recuerda que ya no tiene el brazo metálico. Con sus manos, Steve guía la de Bucky hacia su cara. Quiere decir algo pero las palabras siguen fallándole, de todos modos, entre ellos, son innecesarias.

El primer beso les recuerda a su primer beso. Eran unos críos, escondidos bajo las gradas del campo de béisbol, emocionados por la victoria de su equipo, nerviosos por los sentimientos que acababan de descubrir. Es tentativo, inocente y puro.

El segundo es como el beso que se dieron al reencontrarse durante la guerra. Steve tiene un aspecto diferente y ha salvado a Bucky de un infierno, pero aunque por fuera sea diferente, por dentro sigue siendo su Stevie. Les cuesta mucho encontrar un momento a solas y cuando finalmente lo hacen, ya no son capaces de separarse en toda la noche. Es apasionado y una celebración de la vida.

Y el tercero, el tercero es el beso que llevan más de 70 años esperando para darse. Es el momento en que dejan de ser el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno y son solamente dos chicos de Brooklyn. No son las personas que eran antes, no son sus alías famosos, son algo intermedio, pero se aman. Se aman del mismo modo que se han amado siempre. Es inocente, es apasionado, es reencuentro, en arrepentimiento y es perdón, es llanto y es risa. Es simplemente un amor que después de mucha espera y mucho sufrimiento, por fin lo deja todo atrás y se vive. Urge la necesidad de sentir la piel del otro, de recorrer con las manos y los labios un cuerpo que conocen mejor que el suyo propio, de ser uno.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Steve preocupado -No hay prisa. Entiendo que necesites tiempo…-

-Lo estoy. Creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado- asegura Bucky

El silencio se rompe de nuevo, pero esta vez por sonidos muy diferentes a los sollozos de tristeza.

Steve y Bucky se han encontrado y no se dejarán ir, porque están con el otro hasta el final. Pueden no tener nada, pero se tienen el uno al otro. El otro es hogar. El otro es familia. El otro es su amor, es su mundo, es su felicidad.

 **Esto es lo que pasó realmente y a mí nadie me convence de lo contrario. No hubo escena rara ni forzada con Sharon, del mismo modo que tampoco hubo nada entre Natasha y Bruce ni familia secreta para Clint (son su hermana y sobrinos) en la** _ **Era de Ultrón**_ **(Clintasha 5ever). Es todo cosa de Wanda alterando la realidad. Y Pietro no murió, fue a buscar a los X-Men. Parafraseando a Nick Furia: "dado que es una decisión estúpida, he decidido ignorarla."**


End file.
